


Donnybrook

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: Badass!Reader, Bar Fight, F/M, First Meetings, Non Gender Specific Reader, Pre-Slash, Rated teen for mild violence, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Donnybrook"1 : free-for-all, brawl2 : a usually public quarrel or dispute





	Donnybrook

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Brian could ever be told not to murder. Maybe he's just done a lot of murdering lately, so he's content to let this one go.

You sigh, and take a sip of your drink. It's some fruity concoction that you usually don't bother with, but the bartender had recommended it. You have to admit it's not bad, but it likely has a scary amount of sugar in it. You glance around the bar boredly. Usually this place can be guaranteed to be good for entertainment, but it's been pretty dead since you got here. You're considering calling it a night and heading home, when the doors to the bar bang open. 

In walks a group of five guys led by a man with, you swear, the floofiest hair you've ever seen. They're all decked out in biker gear- leather jackets, gloves, boots, the whole nine yards. Except for the man in the back dressed like a ninja. He stays behind of the group, taking in the surroundings with his intimidating glare. The group approaches the counter, and they just get done ordering drinks when a group of guys stands up from a booth in the corner. They approach the newcomers, and you quietly watch from your seat at the bar. Axel and his gang seem to get into fights more often than not, and you watch the proceedings warily from behind your glass.

"Sexbang!" Axel cracks his knuckles, and his boys form a half circle around him.

The leader of the new guys turns around from where he was chatting with one of his friends, and faces Axel. "Yes?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about what happened at Barrage last week." 

You roll your eyes. 'Barrage' is the nightclub across town, and they aren't exactly known for being the classiest of establishment. 

The guy frowns. The ninja goes to step forward, and he puts up a hand to hold him back. "You were being a dick to that woman, man. When someone says no, it means you back off."

Axel growls. "Who do you think you are, coming into my town and telling me what to do?"

He grins. "I'm Danny Sexbang."

The leader, Danny apparently, dodges the first punch and swings back, catching Axel in the face. 

Immediately the bar is in an uproar, some on Axel's side, and some on Danny's. Some patrons of the bar joining into the fray, simply for the fun of it.

You hop off the barstool, and take stock of the situation. Danny's group are holding their own pretty well, the one with red hair lands a pretty good hit on one of Axel's goons, knocking him to the floor. A bunch more guys show up though, and you suspect that Axel called in reinforcements. You shrug. You were looking for something entertaining to happen, and it's not like you have any love for Axel and his band of merry assholes. Grabbing a forgotten drink off a table, you down it quickly before joining in the chaos. Anyone wearing the signature jackets of Axel's group, blue with an eagle on the back across the shoulders, is fair game. You jump out of the way as a guy gets thrown into the wall behind you, and sweep the legs out from underneath a person who goes running past you. You notice Danny going at it with Axel, and grin as he lands a particularly good hit, bloodying Axel's nose. Maybe this will take him down a peg. You snort. No, on second thought, it probably won't. That jerk never seems to learn.

Tables and chairs start flying, and you duck out of the way behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey off the shelf, you unscrew the top and take a swig. A figure comes crawling behind the bar next to you, and you're preparing to hit them with the bottle, when you realize who it is.

Danny looks at you, and grins. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

You laugh. "Watching Axel get his ass kicked is always nice. Not that it happens often, he's got half the town afraid of him."

Danny shakes his head. "Guys like that, need to chill the hell out. Is it really so hard to get along?"

You catch sight of another of Danny's guys breaking a chair over someone's back, and you look back at him pointedly.

Danny laughs. "They started it. I swear we weren't looking for any trouble."

You offer Danny the bottle, and he examines the label before taking a sip. 

The ninja you saw earlier pokes his head over the bar, and you get the impression he's raising an eyebrow at Danny behind his mask.

"I'm not hiding! I just didn't want that guy to break my face. I need my face." 

He signs something, and Danny nods. "Ok. It's best we wrap this thing up, anyway. We've already caused the owner enough trouble." 

He moves to walk away, but Danny stops him. 

"Brian! No murdering, you know we're already on probation here."

The ninja rolls his eyes, but he nods reluctantly.

Danny turns around so his back is against the bar again. "Brian's gonna finish off the fight, and send the people still conscious home."

You stand up and brush yourself off. "Well, we better not leave all the work to him." You hold out a hand.

Danny takes it with a grin, and you pull him up off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader insert fic! Let me know what you think.


End file.
